Terror from beyond the stars
by Agent BM
Summary: after watching a scary movie, the monster from the movie escapes into the ship and hunts the SOL crew one by one. can this creature be stopped, or will the family die trying? this takes place between Mystery gumball theater, with special guest appearance by Lexboss
1. Chapter 1

**Terror from beyond the stars **

**I don't own TAWOG**

**The idea for this came from an episode of Teen Titans called Fear Itself, except the monster in the story isn't magic. I hope you enjoy**

**Ch. 1**

**(Location: SOL 2**

**9 pm eastern time**

**Crew: currently 6**

**Status: Movie night)**

"Movie night" said Gumball

"I got some popcorn" said Lex

"I got the movie" said Darwin

"What are we seeing?" asked Nicole

"It's this new movie called terror from beyond the stars, and It's supposed to be super scary" said Gumball

"Are you sure you boys can handle it, you're not the kids who handle these movies well" said Nicole

"We'll be fine mom" said Gumball

(Half hour later into the movie)

Everyone was in the theater watching the movie. Everyone had a scared look on their faces. Darwin was hiding behind his seat, Richard was close to puking, and Nicole had her eyes closed

(2 hours later)

The movie ended

"Is it over?" asked Darwin

"I dare not open my eyes to find out" said Nicole

"I feel sick all of a sudden" said Richard

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen" said Lex

Everyone looked at each other and laughed

"I told you it was super scary" said Gumball

"So true gumball, you were right" said Richard

"Remember the part when the captain went into the basement" said Nicole

"And it was right behind her" said Lex

"I was freaking out, I wanted to turn it off for a minute" said Richard

"Well let's head to bed, it's getting late" said Nicole

"Goodnight everyone" said Lex

"Goodnight Lex" said the family before heading to their rooms

(2 hours later)

Everyone was asleep in their rooms; well at least they were trying to. They were all having nightmares about the movie.

In the theater, the movie projector mysteriously turned on and the monster from the movie came out of the screen. The creature was a glowing green creature with tentacles, tons of eyes, claws, and razor sharp teeth. The creature roared and woke up everyone in the ship. Everyone met in the bridge

"What was that?" asked Anais

"That sounded like something from the movie, did we leave the projector on?" asked Lex

"No, I turned it off before I left" said Nicole

The power shut off. Everyone but Lex and Nicole screamed

"Relax, probably just a fuse died" said Nicole before a tentacle touched her arm

"Okay Gumball, very funny, you got us" said Lex

"That's not me" said Gumball nervously

The 2 turned and saw a glowing green creature. It roared loudly scaring the entire crew

"Run" shouted Richard

The family ran into Richard and Nicole's room and were safe, for the moment


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Everyone was hiding in Nicole and Richard's room

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Richard

"That looked like the alien from the movie" said Lex

"But how did it get here?" asked Nicole

"And where did it come from?" asked Anais

"Hello, isn't it obvious, the movie we watched was cursed. The movie opened a portal to another dimension" said Gumball

"The monster came through the portal, and now the monster's going to hunt us down and eat us, AND I'M PROBABLY DELICIOUS" screamed Darwin

Everyone looked at the 2 awkwardly

"Or we're just really tired and are seeing things we shouldn't see" said Anais

"That can't be true, I felt I touch my arm" said Nicole

"Maybe the 2 are right. But if that's true, we need to defend ourselves" said Lex

"Everyone split up and meet me by the laundry room" said Nicole

"Didn't you watch the movie? If we split up the monster hunts us down one by one. Starting with the funny comic relief guy, and that's me and Darwin" shouted Gumball

"He's right, we need to stick together" said Richard

"Fine, but stay close to me" said Nicole

Everyone gathered around Nicole and headed for the laundry room

The alien was watching through the vents with one of its 20 eyes. It began to make its way to the laundry room


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(Laundry room closet)

The family had weapons and were ready to hunt down the creature

"If we stay together, then we all might come out of this alive" said Lex

"Right" said everyone

A tentacle phased through the wall and grabbed Darwin's leg, he screamed

"Darwin, don't worry I got you" said Gumball as he and Lex tried to hold on to him

"What did I tell you, funny guy goes first" said Darwin as the creature took him through the wall

"No, Darwin" said gumball sadly as he began to cry

"It's okay gumball, I'm sure he'll be fine" said Lex trying to comfort him

"It's my fault I couldn't save him" said Gumball sadly

"Come on, let's go before that thing finds us" said Nicole

The family walked through the dark hallways

"Heeellp meeeee" said an ominous voice

"What was that?" asked Richard

"It sounded like it was this way" said Nicole

The family reached a door by the theater

"Heeellpp meeeeee"

Lex opened the door and the family screamed as a bunch of trash fell on them. On top of it was a toy monkey with symbols

"Help me help me help me count" said the monkey as it began counting

Nicole popped out and crushed the small toy

The family got out of the trash

"Ooooooh, look out everyone, big scary monkey, Hahahahahaha" said Richard

A tentacle popped up from the trash and grabbed Gumball. Nicole held onto her son tightly as he was dragged towards the kitchen door. Nicole couldn't hold onto her son much more and the creature took him through the door

"Noooo, Gumball" shouted Nicole as she tried to open the door. When she did there was no sign of him or the creature

"No" said Nicole sadly

**The creature has taken both Gumball and Darwin. What's going to happen next? Find out next time I decide to update this story**


End file.
